


Reach Your Hand out Into the Darkness (and Pull Another Into the Light)

by NebulaWrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: (kind of?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - not everyone dies, As did the little end snip bit, Fluff, Gai doesn't suffer permanent damage after opening all the Gates, Hashirama and Tobirama were resurrected completely, Hopeful Ending, Humor, M/M, Madara and Obito survived the Fourth War, Naruto Gift Exchange 2018, The background Gai/Hashirama/Obito just happened, i loved writing this so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWrites/pseuds/NebulaWrites
Summary: When Kakashi ditches his work in the Hokage's office, Madara is usually the one who finds him, and when Obito is hellbent on making Kakashi work until he drops, Madara is the one who brings him food and brings him home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for pinesterr as my part of the Naruto Gift Exchange! You asked for either some Madara/Kakashi, Obito/Sukea, or anything Kakashi related, and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to write something for my two walking dumpster fires! I hope you enjoy it!

Being Hokage wasn’t something he’d really thought he would be. Yet here he was, sitting in the Hokage’s chair and staring out the window at the village. Shikamaru is off on an errand, Obito hasn't come in yet, and Kakashi is just itching to read his book, though he doesn’t quite want to risk pulling it out in his office. No one would really miss him if he snuck off, he decides as he grabbed his book from the drawer he hid it in. The Rokudaime is just about to leap out the window when his door opens loudly before there’s a splutter of outrage.

Undeterred by the appearance, Kakashi grins behind his mask and gives his friend a salute as he pushes off. “Bakashi!” Obito voice rises in outrage as the Hokage adds some chakra into his jump, putting more distance between them quicker because Obito has been – was mainly – known to chase him down at times like this. Don't get him wrong, it was great to have Obito back in the village and all, but he was _relentless_ ever since Kakashi became Hokage. After he deems it safe to do so, Kakashi slows to a stop and contentedly settles amongst the roots of a tree, opening his book to pick up where he left off. This was his favorite volume and each time he reread it, his love for it increased tenfold.

He gets maybe about thirty minutes of blissful alone time before a hand slaps straight over where he's reading and yanks his book from his hands, crumpling the pages in gut-wrenching, dangerous ways in the process. Startled, Kakashi looks up to blink at the man standing there – feeling somewhere between miffed and amused as dark eyes scan over the pages, gloved fingers unconsciously smoothing down the crinkles they had created. "Of all things to read, you read this kind of thing? You're just as bad as Hashirama, how did I get stuck with you?" Madara very nearly complains, snapping the book shut and glaring at the Rokudaime even as Kakashi feigns innocence, acting as though he didn't know exactly what part he was reading.

Ah, how cute Madara was when he glared, Kakashi mused.

"Maa, maa. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Madara, try reading it some time. You might like it."

The legendary Uchiha looks disgusted at the suggestion, his eyes narrowing faintly before he snorts, tucking the book away into his loose kimono. "The last thing I want to do is scar my brain by reading a book that just barely hides the fact that the love interest is my _best friend's granddaughter_ ," he says flatly before he nudges Kakashi's thigh with his foot. "You're setting a bad example for the Hokage, get back to work before you turn Konoha into a laughingstock."

Entirely unworried, Kakashi folds his arms behind his head and leans back against the tree, sighing contentedly as he closes his eyes. "I make a perfect example," he counters mildly. "I've gotten more than half of my morning work done already. A break isn't going to throw the village into chaos, and how much worse can I be than Naruto will be?"

"A break might not, but I'm sure Obito might. Also, Naruto is showing more promise than you with every second that passes."

"Just get Gai to calm him down, or maybe Tobirama? Wait, how could you- why would you side with Naruto and not _me_?"

"I'm not going to get drowned because you're too lazy to go calm your friend down." Madara nearly snaps, his dark eyes glaring holes into Kakashi's skull, and the Hokage cracks one eye open, unable to help the smirk that curls at his lips. "Stop looking at me like that, Hatake." the Uchiha warned, but it was too late, far, far too late.

Kakashi moves so quickly that the chakra-less Uchiha doesn't stand a chance in moving out of the way, and Madara squawks, flailing, as he tries to throw the Hatake's weight to the side even as they hit the ground together. Entirely amused, the Hokage grins down at the trapped man, carding his fingers through black hair. "You wouldn't be drowned if you go get Gai or Hashirama," he points out lowly, watching in amusement as Madara follows his hand with his gaze. "But whoever said Tobirama would try to drown you? And you wouldn't risk it to save your boyfriend's sanity?"

That makes Madara flush – just faintly – before he hooks his arm around Kakashi's shoulders, leg locking behind his thighs to roll them quickly. Because it's not written anywhere that he can't give Madara a hard time, Kakashi fights back, absolutely refusing to give up without some sort of resistance. Simply because of a few extra pounds of weight and that entire weight almost being complete muscle, Madara pins the Rokudaime with a victorious huff – twigs and leaves sticking from his hair. "I won," he says smugly, and Kakashi laughs softly. "Meaning you have to go back to work."

"Must you always cut my breaks short?" he laments, and because he's a mature adult, he pouts at Madara.

They’ve been together since approximately the day Madara was released, so he _knows_ Kakashi by now and the legendary Uchiha looks less than impressed. "Your breaks can turn out to be full days of slacking off without someone to get you on task again," he informs crankily, sitting back from his position hunched over Kakashi. The Hokage snickers before he can help it, teasingly rocking his hips up and he deeply enjoys the red that stains Madara's face. Predictably, they begin to scuffle again, but this time Kakashi shamelessly adds a touch of chakra to pin his lover to the ground, settling comfortably between Madara's thighs and pinning Madara's wrists above his head. He hums appreciatively as he rakes his gaze down the other's form, mentally complimenting the man's choice of the nice, dark blue kimono. 

The way Madara's throat bobs as he swallows is nearly as entrancing as the way sweat trails down his neck – tantalizing – and Kakashi pulls his mask down as he ducks his head, tongue lapping at the pale skin. Madara makes a noise somewhere between want and aggravation. "You have _work_ ," he hisses, pulling to the side as far as he could in order to get away. "I don't have the time to babysit you or to do your work for you. You're the Hokage, Kakashi, be more responsible-!"

"Some help you are, bastard, I told you to get him back to work _not_ to get him to _fuck you_!" Obito's snarl cuts Madara off, and both Madara and Kakashi groan a little at the intrusion. The scarred Uchiha doesn't seem to take their displeasure to mind, instead simply tangling his hand in the back of Kakashi's shirt and promptly hauling the Rokudaime off Madara. "I will set Gai on you, Bakashi, just see if I don't! Maybe even Hashirama and Tobirama since I'm feeling extra generous today!" his best friend snaps in his ear, forcibly making him follow along as they begin the trek down from the Hokage faces. A little sullenly, Kakashi glances over his shoulder to see Madara regarding him with an expression that he simply couldn't describe.

 

Obito – in fact – had _not_ lied about setting Gai on him, and Kakashi hasn't felt this betrayed since he'd first seen Obito back in the Fourth War. But he at least didn't get the two Senju brothers in on it as well, which was a mercy in and of itself. It's already dark out, he's starving and Obito is being absolutely merciless, refusing to let Kakashi leave the office. "You're the worst,” he croaks, head dropping to his desk in utter defeat as Obito viciously rips Kakashi's Icha-Icha out of his hands – he was definitely proud to have stolen it back from Madara without his boyfriend realizing.

Because he's just as traitorous as Obito, Gai slaps Kakashi on the shoulder merrily, crowing something about Kakashi finishing his paperwork with youth. "If I get you some food, will you suck it up?" Obito demands crankily, glaring down at the Hatake with his eye narrowed. A little meekly, Kakashi raises his head to agree, his stomach helpfully adding a grumble of hunger to accentuate his agreement.

"Don't bother," Madara says as he walks into the room – with a bento box in hand – to meet Obito's glare evenly. "Figured you were being a brat, so I brought him some food since he didn't come home for dinner."

The Hokage swears appreciatively when Madara places the bento in front of him – the soft look around his eyes belying the hardness of his expression – and he tears into it almost violently. His first bite is well hidden behind a good stack of paperwork and is damn near orgasmic, gods does he love Madara's timing more than usual right at that moment. "Are you some sort of food guardian angel?" he sighs and the legendary Uchiha's eyes widen slightly at the words – evidently surprised – before Obito groans in disgust.

"I think I liked you better when you broke out in hives at the very thought of emotions." he scoffs, very maturely sticking his tongue out at Madara when he glares. "Let's go home, Gai. Let this asshole suffer from trying to get Bakashi to work."

Gai gives Kakashi another pat on the back, very nearly making the Rokudaime deepthroat his chopsticks in the process, before following after Obito cheerfully. Madara is suspiciously quiet as Kakashi eats, his hair skillfully hiding his expression from the copy nin. "I think others would call me the devil," he says at last, and Kakashi immediately pauses in his eating to level a stern look at the other man – a look that goes unnoticed since the other was looking in the opposite direction.

"Madara, you've-."

"I _know_ , Kakashi."

"But you don't really," Kakashi retorts, entirely stubborn as he sets his chopsticks down in favor of pushing up from his chair. "Do you?"

They have talked about this before, several times in fact, and Kakashi had been certain the last time that he convinced Madara that he's done as much as he could. Slowly, the man shakes his head with a sigh, finally dragging his gaze back to Kakashi. "Finish eating," he orders, stepping around the desk to lean over his paperwork. "Take a break, I'll finish this and we can go back to your place."

" _Our_ place." the Rokudaime corrects, grinning when the legendary Uchiha huffs and mutters something under his breath that vaguely sounds like: "Gods, shows just how crazy I've become if I love a moron like you. Correcting me every damn time, it's been a week."

It's best to play dumb, so Kakashi doesn't say anything as he sets down the paperwork he'd been using to hide behind, collecting his chopsticks and bento as he sits back in his chair. If he grabs his lover by the waist and tugs him into his lap, that's entirely just coincidence. Though it's telling how said lover doesn't even object, just settles in to get to work while pointedly grumbling about lazy Hokage that never do their work by themselves. "Maa, you offered to help." Kakashi objects around a mouthful of rice before leaning forward to rest his chin on Madara's shoulder, arms instinctively coiling around his waist in the same movement.

"Lies," Madara mutters, voice quivering in amusement. "Finish eating before I change my mind."

 

It's an hour later and Kakashi finally – gratefully – falls face first onto his bed with a loud groan. From behind him, there's a snort, hands on his shoes to tug them off and throw them aside before Madara sits next to him, carefully rubbing his shoulders and back. "I'm sleeping all day tomorrow," Kakashi announces into the blankets, turning his head to the side so he can breathe. "Shikamaru and Obito can deal with the work themselves." Madara stares down at him in amusement, a suppressed smirk making the corner of his mouth quirk upwards as he shakes his head.

"And then the next day you'll have Hashirama following you around, sulking, because you made Obito work all day."

"He can't follow me around if he can't find me," Kakashi challenges. "It's not _hard_ to avoid him."

Laughing softly, the legendary Uchiha lets himself drop back against the mattress. "He'd go get Naruto, I doubt even you could hide from a sensor."

Kakashi is wounded – _wounded_ you hear? – and he makes sure the other man understood his hurt by whining even as he tugs his shirt over his head and crawls up closer to the man. "I totally could, I've gotten tips from Tobirama on how to do it!" he insists, head reflexively coming down to rest on Madara's chest. He realizes the mistake in mentioning that final scrap of information as Madara tenses, hand clenching where it had come up to rest in flyaway silver hair. Looks like it was still a bit rocky where that was concerned. "Sorry," he murmurs, straining to place a kiss on his lover's chin without moving too much. "It's still hard, I know that-."

"Oh, shut it." Madara grunts, teasingly dragging the Rokudaime's head around gently by his hair. "Stop while you're ahead, dog, you'll just end up putting your foot in your mouth." That quickly makes them burst into quiet laughter, curling into each other with the comfort of a relationship that's lasted over two years, quickly approaching three years. Fingers unclench from his hair eventually, beginning to gently massage his scalp and Kakashi growls happily, closing his eyes and relaxing against Madara's chest - entirely content with their position. "Go to sleep," the Uchiha sighs, voice bordering on a yawn, and immediately Kakashi mumbles an agreement, mind already drifting towards the dark blackness of sleep even as his lover says this.

"You-… Sleep too? You- you… Sleep..? Sleep… me?" Kakashi scowls when his words slurred together – the last few days of almost two hours of sleep _combined_ catching up to him in seconds – and the expression just deepens when Madara chuckles.

"Yes, I'll be going to sleep too," he reassures, dropping his head back with a huff that Kakashi hears only because he's on the older man's chest. "But unlike you unholy heathen, I can't sleep in my everyday clothes."

"Rude!" Kakashi complains because yes his mind was working enough to catch the jab and subtle – or not quite subtle – hint for him to move, and so he rolls off the other, nuzzling into their pillows as the bed creaks when Madara stands. He's almost asleep when Madara's weight settles next to – and somewhat on top of – him, and he groans lightly in complaint, managing to grumble about being woken up, but not being able to dredge up enough energy to be mad at the legendary Uchiha's chuckles.

 

When they had fallen asleep, Kakashi couldn't quite say or care for that matter. He wakes up with Madara clinging to him – as ever – and can't help but smile tiredly down at his lover, who stirs at the Hokage's faint movements and gently – yet completely irritably – drops his hand over Kakashi's eyes. "Nope," he grumbles, tightening his hold on the copy nin. "No getting up, go back to sleep and ignore any inconveniences you may have."

He literally couldn't hold back his laughter even if he tried.

So Kakashi snickers, dropping his head down again as he closed his eyes, still intending to sleep all day like he insisted he would the previous night. "Maa," rumbles the Hatake. "I wasn't going anywhere."

Madara smirks into his neck, clearly satisfied, as he says, "Good, so now _shut up_." before he groans when Kakashi – never above being frustrating – continues to talk just to get a rise from the chakra-less man, who retaliates by kicking Kakashi's shin to the best of his ability from their rather… intertwined position.

"You're so mean to m-!"

"Gods, Kakashi, I love you, but _sleep_!"

Kakashi giggles to himself, doing his best to lay a kiss on Madara's temple. "Alright," he concedes, settling further down into their sheets. "And I love me too."

With a shriek that was a mixture of annoyance and fury, Madara shoots upright and moves to suffocate Kakashi with a pillow.

(All the while, Kakashi laughs, half-heartedly trying to defend himself from his lover's tantrum.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it says in the tags, this part just happened and I wanted ( _had_ ) to share it! Entirely pointless, just here for fun! I hope you enjoy~!

Hashirama timidly slides into the Hokage's office, his mouth drawn in a firm line as he watches Obito's chakra snap around the room violently. From his seat in Kakashi's chair, Gai waves at him brightly, asking how things were going loudly enough to be heard over the fluttering papers and clattering pens – intentionally making Obito's head snap up. The big man smiles, walking up to Obito and resting his hands on the scarred Uchiha's shoulders, saying, "You saw me just an hour ago, Gai."

The taijutsu specialist laughs loudly, his hands clasping in front of him as Obito slowly relaxes back into the Senju. "Yes, that may be true, but I will still ask every time I see you!" he insists, as ever, making the other two smile at his enthusiasm. Slowly, the brunet looks down at Obito and tilts his head, wordlessly asking what was wrong, before the door opens from behind them.

"I was thinking we could-." Naruto broke off to blink at them, his blue eyes vaguely worried, before he groans a little as Tobirama snorts. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?" the blond asks, grimacing visibly when the man beside him makes a derisive sound.

"Still at home," Tobirama announces before he winces as Obito's chakra immediately flares up, violent and deadly, before he storms out of the office with a loud snarl of that he would be back. Naruto stares after the Uchiha, his gaze slightly dark before he looks back at Tobirama, who was now trying very hard not to smirk or laugh.

Completely and utterly stunned into silence, Hashirama drags his gaze around to stare incredulously at his brother. "Are you trying to get Madara dragged into this as well..?" he asks warily, sighing when all his brother does is give him an innocent – slightly wounded – expression.

"I would _never_ , Anija."

"You're going to destroy the village… Tobi, wasn't once enough? Now you're trying to get Obito to destroy it?"

"If he can't control himself then he needs to learn, Anija, I'm simply helping-."

"You aren't helping anything!" Naruto cuts in, laughing loudly when it gets him a half-hearted glare from Tobirama. "Let's go," the Uzumaki chortles, grabbing Tobirama's wrist to tug him out of the office and out of sight down the hall.

Slowly, the brunet turns to Gai and helplessly shrugs, rubbing the back of his head before sighing. "We should go stop Obito from killing Kakashi and Madara,” he murmurs.

"Right!" Gai says, as passionately as ever before they set off to get to their boyfriend before things got messy.


End file.
